


By Your Side

by The_Winged_Warrior



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:59:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winged_Warrior/pseuds/The_Winged_Warrior
Summary: A small snippet of what happens on a airship flight.





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> This was a kinda i-had-this-idea-and-i-didn't-really-plan-anything-about-it story, so don't expect it to be the best thing you've ever read. But I got into HxH a while ago and HAD to write something for it. So, here, my first HxH fanfic.

_ Why– _ Killua fought the urge to scream out loud, for the fear of waking up the rest of the passengers on the airship  _ –do I always end up in these situations?! _

As if to emphasize his thought, Gon, who was currently sleeping on him, gripped Killua tighter.  The former assassin didn’t know whether to wake him up, shove him off, or stay still with a face refusing to cool down.  His body seemed to be doing the latter.

Usually, he would probably be asleep by now, but the airship they had booked had been canceled early, and everyone on it had either switched to the one before or the one after.  They could’ve probably taken the later flight, however, Leorio and Kurapika had arranged to meet them at Yorknew City, and Gon was so excited for their reunion that he managed to convince Killua to leave on the earlier one.  Not that Killua could blame him. With Leorio and Kurapika working with the Zodiacs, they hadn't seen each other in years. Gon and Killua themselves had just met at Heaven’s Arena, where Alluka had been training with Zushi under Wing-san.  But since most of the other passengers took the earlier ship, Gon and Killua were both awkwardly squashed together in a seat, in between two people. Gon had been perched on Killua’s lap (mainly because he jumped on and refused to get off as other people filed in) and had fallen asleep.

Unfortunately, the only problem now was that the flight went straight from the Republic of Padokea to Yorknew, around a nine to ten hour flight on a regular cruising airship, and Gon sleeping on Killua was  _ not _ helping his nerves.  It was a surprise that Gon didn’t pick up on his erratic, wild heartbeat with his superhuman hearing.

With so many people around, there left little space for Killua to move around.  Twisting his head around to glance out the window, he guessed it was probably around 2:00 AM in the morning, considering they had left at around 9:00 PM last night.

He sighed.   _ Great.  At least another 3 hours before we arrive.  Might as well try to get some sleep. _  Gon was still curled up around him, with his arms around his waist and head resting on his shoulder.  Killua stiffened as the other boy stirred, before snuggling up closer to the white-haired boy, and relaxing again.

His face burned.   _ Gon, just why–why do you have to be so embarrassing yet cu– wait, where did cute come from? _

Letting his eyes fall shut, Killua leaned his head back, trying to fall asleep.  He had just started to nod off a little, when Gon shifted again, mumbling something softly.  Killua’s eyes snapped open, barely picking up the sound of a whimper from the boy sleeping on him.   _ A nightmare? _

Straining his ears, he managed to make out some of the words.  “…don’t…leave…me…” Taken aback, Killua struggled to figure out what to do.  He was taught how to  _ kill _ people, not  _ comfort _ them.

Gon flailed out, nearly falling off Killua’s lap, and Killua grabbed him in his arms, hugging him close.  Gon settled down almost immediately, cuddling into his embrace. Killua flushed.

(He could’ve sworn he heard someone cough, “I ship it” behind him, but when he looked, everyone was asleep.)

He rubbed his fingers over Gon’s back, lightly tracing patterns across it to calm him down.

After an indefinite amount of time, Killua noticed with a small start that his circular rubbing pattern had somehow turned into a repetitive writing of “I love you” over and over.  His mind vaguely wondered whether or not he actually loved Gon in  _ that _ way, but having grown tired from staying still so long, he shoved that thought in the back of his mind to reflect on later, and leaned back against the seat, slowly dozing off.

Just when he was about to fall asleep, Gon moved again, and wrapped his arms around Killua’s neck, bringing his lips up to the boy’s flushed face.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to comment on anything below ^.^


End file.
